The Red Brick Road
by Jaeme
Summary: Every wondered what lies down the red brick road? one-shot


**The Red Brick Road**

**I have no idea where this came from peoples!**

* * *

><p>Ever wondered what's down the red brick road? Many have simply agreed that it is an unusual waste of valuable bricks that could have been used for building houses or playing games such as Brick Tag and Duck, Duck, Brick, and we mustn't forget Hide and Brick.<p>

The thought of what lies down the red brick road has thoroughly confudged everyone from the day it was built. Even the munchkin pavers who paved the road disappeared immediately after its completion so they could not pass on the true location of where it leads.

Many a keen adventurer has ventured down the road, and none have returned, until now!

Billy and Bobby were out playing in their yard just off the town centre where the red brick road and yellow brick roads swirled and met. They were playing soccer.

Bobby, being the dense munchkins he is…

'Oi!' Bobby complained to the writer, 'I ain't dense!' he crossed his little munchkin arms across his little munchkin chest and stamped his little munchkin foot on the normal sized Munchkinland grass.

'Would you mind not continually insulting our height!' cried Billy now thoroughly annoyed and confused as to where the description of everything was coming from.

'We may be small but our hearts are large!' proclaimed little Bobby,

'And we are notoriously small minded!' Bobby and Billy's eye widened both in shock.

'I did not just say that!' said Billy and Bobby at the same time, 'Stop talking at the same time I am! Stop it! GAAAAAAARRRRH!' the two launched themselves at each other continuing to shout insults at each other in unison.

'Ya mumma's so fat that when she came back from a swim in the ocean, Green Peace chucked her back in! Don't say that about ya mum! It's just coz ya mumma's so old she owes Moses a dollar! SHUT UP!'

All of a sudden the world blanked out and fizzled back like an old telly to an old man sitting in a comfy chair. He had a long white beard and was wearing a purple robe, his hands were folded around a small black cat which sat upon his lap. To his left was a small coffee table, on top of which was a steaming mug of joe, the side of the mug read 'Worlds Awesomest Author'. Beside the cup of coffee lay the unreleased sequel to Adolf Hitler's 'Mien Kampf', called 'Mien Kampfy Chair'.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the Author of the Author, Author.' Said Author, his voice bounced around the empty world, 'The ridiculousness of this story has simply gone too far, and I have been forced to intervene.' Author shifted slightly making the cat look up at the old man's and give a small 'meow', 'Allow me to continue the story…'

As Billy and Bobby played soccer, Bobby kicked the ball harder than he thought he would and it sailed straight over the fence down the nearby red brick road, only to be stopped by a very dusty boot.

The boot on a foot which was connected to a leg which was connected to a body which was covered in clothes that were equally as dusty as the boots but there was also…

'Can you quit it with the description please?' exclaimed the owner the dusty boot that was on a foot which was conec-

Again the world blanked out then fizzled to the Author's study. The room was the same as before, just the Author was in the process of being shoved from the room by an even older man, hunched with the effort of standing.

Once the Author was outside an off screen door the even older man came and sat creakily in the Author's chair. He squinted awkwardly at the 'camera' and pulled out a pair of spectacles and propped them on his nose. 'Now, I'm sorry for the interruption Ladies and Gentlemen,' he shifted in the Author's chair, 'I am the Author of the Author's Author, Master Author. Now I am afraid that this story has gone too far and I am discontinuing its production.' With those words the world blanked out again and didn't ever fizzle back to Billy and Bobby and the red brick road.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess we'll never know what was down the red brick road… what an anticlimax…<strong>

**Don't forget to review!**

**The Jazzmeister XD**


End file.
